Five Nights At Freddy's Forest
by Jakova Vladof
Summary: Skyler learns that not every fond childhood memory lasts forever as a fond childhood memory.
1. Introduction

_**Skyler was your average security guard working at Freddy Fazbear's pizza. He was coming down with a case of depression because the business was going bankrupt. That meant that his beloved children icons would essentially cease to exist. The only hope that Fazbear Entertainment had at reviving the Fazbear name was an option that they hoped they would never live long enough to see.**_

_**They had to turn the places into sexual brothels.**_

_**It was a simple enough decision because of the plethora of NSFW fanfiction written by sexually-pent-up Furries.**_

_**Skyler was depressed at seeing beloved childhood icons becoming nothing more than sexual stimulants. It was crushing him. But he decided to go on with life because eventually, we all have to grow up. Even the Fazbear crew.**_

_**Skyler looked upon the transfer slip to his new office weeks after the news of change broke out. Facing no other sources of income, he decides to get out of bed and drive to "The new and improved Freddy Fazbear's forest".**_


	2. Night 1

_**NIGHT 1-**_

_**Skyler walks into the building, Walking into a fellow security guard. His light blue shirt and navy blue tie along with black pants and a golden badge were his attire of choice.**_

(SKYLER) "Oh, Hey, Mike..."

(MIKE) "Word of warning, I think I broke Chica...I think..."

(SKYLER) "What do you mean 'broke'?"

(MIKE) "Nearly bit my dick off. so uh...yeah...be careful."

(SKYLER) "Uh...thanks...I will..."

**_Skyler waved goodbye as mike walked out the door. He looked around the lobby to find the desk where the clerks usually register the patrons and collect the payments. All over the walls, there were "suggestive" posters of the various animatronic characters advertising the brothel. He continues down the hallways past all the private rooms. And happens upon the strip club where his office would be located near. Skyler sits down at the desk. The entire office was familiar. And several minutes after the clock hit 12, The phone began to ring. Skyler picks it up and answers as he flicked through the various cameras._**

(PHONE GUY) "Hello?"

(SKYLER) "Yes?"

(PHONE GUY) "Hey, Welcome back to the business."

(SKYLER) "Feeling at home already..."

(PHONE GUY) "Yeah well...this is kinda a last ditch effort for the company to make some money...uh..."

(SKYLER) "I guess I could understand."

(PHONE GUY) "Anyways, I should tell you about whats new...Remember the...uh...'Mangle'?"

(SKYLER) "Mangle...isn't that the new Foxy character?"

(PHONE GUY) "Yeah, uh, Mangle, strangely enough, is the first one to be activated when someone new around the place shows up."

(SKYLER) "That's weird...Well...I guess 'it' inherited the active trait from the previous Foxy..."

(PHONE GUY) "Oh, Also, I should mention that the risk of death has been severely reduced."

(SKYLER) "Really? How so?"

(PHONE GUY) "Well, you know how in the previous building the animatronics would try to force you into an animatronic costume? Well, we manage to get that bug out of the system. Now death is no longer an issue. However, That doesn't mean they won't try to come after you. Instead of stuffing you in a suit, they will try to uh...Sexually assault you instead."

(SKYLER) "...WHAT?"

(PHONE GUY) "Yes, yes, I know that sounds bad, I know. but if you would listen to me, nothing will happen to you. I promise."

(SKYLER) "THAT'S WHAT THEY ALL SAY BEFORE THE SCREAMING STARTS, ISN'T IT?"

(PHONE GUY) "Calm down, Skyler. Listen, I want you to look under your desk. you should find a 'Foxy Mask'. If you see any of the bots near you, Just put on the mask. They should leave you alone. It's easy, really."

**_Sure enough, Skyler looks under his desk to find the mask. Perhaps he will not get himself raped by a robotic fox tonight._**

(PHONE GUY) "Okay look, I gotta go now. I'll check on you later, and remember. The mask."

**_Skyler felt calmer now that he knew what to do. To add to the comfort, he knew that Chica was out of commission. It seemed so simple now. As the hours passed by, He remembered that the animatronics came with interchangable parts and behaviors. As he looked through the cameras, He found nothing out of order. And eventually, 6AM arrived. Now he could get out of the place and hope for a better paycheck._**


	3. Night 2

**_NIGHT 2-_**

**_Skyler has awoken to the sound of his blaring alarm clock. He lied in bed, half naked, and he turned himself to face the alarm clock._**

**_"10:30 PM"_**

**_He shuts it off and goes through the routine he normally goes through each night. Getting dressed, "having breakfast", checking his Email, along with other mundane tasks. He goes outside to his car where he gets in, with his schedule paperwork in hand. And he drives to the brothel. He calls his supervisor on the way to alert him of his presence, and after some small talk, he finally arrives at the brothel. He was greeted to the lobby and the halls which adopted a pinkish glow and dead silence. The same posters, the same doors, the same strip poles, and everything else. Literally nothing has changed since Skyler's previous visit._**

**_He gets in the office like usual and starts looking through the various cameras littered across the brothel. At first, things seemed extremely quiet. Not a single creature was stirring, Not even a mouse._**

**_A few hours have passed, And at this point, Skyler has fallen to the sandman out of pure boredom. And the only reason he woke up at 4AM was because he heard the unmistakable sound of something shattering into pieces. Skyler jumped awake at the very instant, And in no time at all, He began flicking through the various cameras. Upon switching to the hallway, He found a man in a black hoodie with a steel baseball bat. Fear flowed through Skyler at the very sight. This was the first time a robbery was actually taking place during his shift, And he felt completely unprepared. His training dictated to seal the doors and call the cops, But Fate had other plans for the robber._**

**_Atleast for Skyler, the situation got worse when he accidentally switched to the animatronic storage room. To find that "Mangle" was missing. Skyler made sure the doors were closed and his mask was on, All while dialing 911 on the phone's number pad and keeping an eye on the Intruder through the cameras. He seemed to be muttering something under his breath while going in various rooms as though he was searching for something. He managed to get into the stripclub which caused even greater fear to overwhelm Skyler. Now the intruder was nearer than ever before. Who knows what could happen if he found Skyler in his office all defenseless like that?_**

**_To make matters even worse, Skyler even saw "Mangle" in the camera's view. "She" held the form of something not unlike a grotesque hybrid of a spider and a fox. And to think that she looked so "normal" in the posters. Even when he originally saw her in the storage room, "She" was very normal looking. Hell, Skyler would go so far to even call her "cute". Even if she was some teenage furry's wet-dream. But now, She was hideously disfigured. Like some sick, twisted fuck tore her to pieces and re-arranged the pieces before Skyler got there. Skyler could only imagine the kind of horror of what the intruder would do. But Fate wasn't smiling upon the Intruder this time around.  
_**

**_Mangle was in view, Hideously disfigured. Skyler managed to notice something behind all the static of the camera screen. It seemed long and red, And he even thought that he saw it pulsing. The Intruder turned to see the fox-spider monstrosity before him. It looked as though it was poised to strike like an actual spider. Ready to leap forward after it's prey. Suddenly, the static became too great for Skyler to see anything. Red glowing letters on the corner of the tablet spelled out "Video Error". As Skyler tried to find a way to reboot, he heard the spine-chilling shrieks of unadulterated terror come from the next room. Mixed with very audible sobbing and mumbling, There was also a robotic, static-y voice._**

"You've been a naughty boy, Haven't you?"

**_Skyler could only imagine the horrors that occurred within the strip club. Meanwhile, the phone was still dialing for the police. To which Skyler proclaimed;_**

"I knew they shouldn't have gotten AT&amp;T...goddammit..."

_**The screaming and crying lasted for what seemed like hours. Skyler sat there with the doors closed, mask on, trying to figure out how to fix the camera. Eventually, He finally fixed the signal. To which he was greeted to the delightful images of the Intruder pinned down by the animatronic in what looks like a sexual pose, Crying and mumbling. Mangle was above him at his rear, Looking down at him. Emitting a low, Static growl. The animatronic turned it's head to the camera, as though it knew Skyler was watching it. Then all the sudden, Skyler's phone was ringing with the song "Ice, Ice, Baby" by Vanilla Ice. He looked at the phone to see the 6AM alarm and looks back at the camera to only find The Intruder in a fetal position. Still crying and blubbering in-determinable sentences.**_

_**After a conversation with the police that went nowhere, Skyler returns home and eats "Dinner". He brushes his teeth, and goes to sleep in preparation of a new night.**_


	4. Night 3

_**NIGHT 3-**_

_**Once again, Skyler arises from his slumber to the sound of a buzzing alarm clock. He goes through the same old routine of getting dressed, eating "Breakfast", getting a shower, yadda yadda yadda.**_

_**The first few hours seemed rather calm. He was sitting in his chair, flicking through the cameras to ensure security, all the while thinking about what happened last night. If he wasn't careful, he would fall victim to Mangle. The very thought was giving him chills down his spine. He couldn't decide what was worse; Death or rape.**_

_**Then, he froze with fear the moment he switched to the animatronic store room for the 11th time. because Mangle was no longer within the camera's view. Instinct dictated him to switch to other cameras, but when he did so, Mangle was nowhere to be seen.**_

_**Skyler was now absolutely terrified. He jumped from his seat to close the doors, but was met with a sight he NEVER wanted to see in 10 lifetimes.**_

_**Mangle was standing right behind him the entire time. It's mouth hung slightly open as faint-yet-scrambled radio transmissions emitted from it's mouth. It stood a good 10 ft tall with slightly dirtied fur. It's limbs and appendages were elongated and slightly monsterous, as though it were a living creature that was mutated.**_

_**But the one thing that caught Skyler's attention was Mangle's long red organ. Right between her legs. It wasn't even erect and it looked to be a good 3 inches long from the sheath. It looked so realistic. As though it belongs to an actual living thing.**_

_**Skyler froze in fear. Staring deep into Mangle's glass optics. They had a faint yellow glow to them from the LEDs used for easier location in the dark. He backed up onto the desk, not knowing whether run, kick, or hope to god that Mangle only sees through movement. As he felt the rapid heartbeat in his chest pound, he saw Mangle's eyelids slightly lower. Nothing could've prepared Skyler for what happens next.**_

_**All the sudden, Mangle grabs Skyler with surprising strength. He could feel it's member rub against his calf as The Animatronic began to tear up his uniform as it carries him down the hallway. He tried to fight back, but it was to no avail. It continued down the hallway as it rests it's muzzle ontop of Skyler's head. At this point, there was barely any uniform remaining on Skyler's body. The only un-destroyed item of clothing was his underwear.**_

_**Mangle carries Skyler into one of the Guest rooms. Normally reserved for patrons of the brothel. It tosses the security guard onto the bed and slowly grows erect. Again, The guard tries to kick the animatronic away, Messing up the bedsheets in the process. But as usual, The animatronic persisted. It rolled him onto his chest and began trying to remove his underwear. Like a real dog would when trying to hump somebody. Skyler just stopped resisting all together, knowing the Fox Bot would overpower him. So, He decided to just grab onto the pillow and bite it.**_

_**Then he feels Mangle's cock grow a decent 8 inches as the animatronic slides the cock all over his rear quarters while it licked various areas on the back of Skyler's head. And after a few seconds of teasing, It finally gains entrance. It pushes against Skyler's asshole. Piercing the resistance muscles that normally disallow anything from getting in. The pain and yet strange pleasure was Pulsing throughout his body. He continued to bite down on the pillow out of pain, but he was actually getting a strange kick out of it. Mangle grabs onto his dick and begins rubbing it. All the while resting it's abdomen on Skyler's back. Within seconds of the rubbing, He became 50% hard himself.**_

_**He felt Mangle's large vein-y cock pump inside him. Back and forth. And surprisingly enough, He was getting used to the penetration. Hell, he even began to wonder what the intruder from last night was even complaining about. And the pleasure was pulsing throughout his body, and he began cumming in a euphoria unlike anything he's ever been through. Then, after a few minutes of Mangle sliding it's cock inside Skyler's ass, It finally knotted. The humping was in smaller integers and was a little quicker, but Skyler didn't care. But what did strike him as odd was the fact that Mangle kept licking after all the time that passed. Then he finally felt the unmistakable feeling of synthetic ejaculate fluid minutes after the knot took hold. He stopped biting the pillow and began to blush. He just had sex with one of the animatronic characters and actually didn't dread the experience as much as he thought he would.**_

**_Then, After a few more minutes, The knot deflated. And Skyler was freed from Mangle's grasp. He turned in bed to see It's penis retract back into the sheath. Mangle just lied down alongside with Skyler and took the role of "Big Spoon". It wrapped It's arms around his abdomen and began to power down, Thinking that it was now the "post-sex cuddle". But Skyler was beginning to think that opening time was coming. And so, he waited until Mangle was fully powered down before he could even begin to pry himself free from it's clutches. He then began to waddle back to his office to check the time only to find out he was right. It was going to be opening pretty soon because the clock read 5:34 AM. He decided to leave early due to the decrepit state of his clothing. And thus, he began to pack up his stuff and leave. During his "leave work early" adventures, he stopped at the room he was in. Mangle was still lying on the bed, with it's back against him and it's tail swishing in the air. Skyler smiled and left the building._**


End file.
